WooSuk Couple
by URuRuBaek
Summary: No Summary yang jelas ini ff Woosuk ( Woobin x Jongsuk). yang mau baca silahkan dan yang ga mau baca juga ga papa.


Title : WooSuk Couple

Cast : Kim Woobin & Lee Jong Suk

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : cerita murni milik saya, para pemainnya milik diri mereka masing-masing

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL

Kali ini baek membawa ff Woosuk Couple sekaligus untuk memenuhi permintaan salah satu Reader yang req Woosuk. Tanpa banyak bacot mending baca aja, dan mian kalu ada beberapa Typos dan kalimat yang kurang mengerti. Jangn lupa tinggalin Reviewnya ya...

.

.

.

% HAPPY READING %

.

.

.

.

"aahhh... lelahnya..." wah ternyata ada reader, annyeonghaseo Lee Jong suk imnida, apa kalian tau hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan karena hari ini aku di ajak untuk bermain di Running man, dan baru saja selesai tadi.

Dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang menunggu namjachinguku, kalian heran kenapa aku menyebut namjachingu bukannya yeojachingu. Yap... aku adalah seorang guy, aku menjadi seorang guy saat sedang membintangi sebuah drama korea yang berjudul School 2013. Dan kalian pasti tau dong siapa yang menjadi lawan mainku, lebih tepatnya orang yang memperankan menjadi sahabatku.

Yap,kalian benar dialah namjachingu Kim Woobin, sejurnya waktu itu aku takut mengungkapkan perasaanku, karena aku yakin woobin adalah straigh dan itu membuatku menjadi stress karenanya. Dan akupun mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku dan apa yang terjadi? Perasaanku padanya semakin membuncah, hingga aku nekat untuk menembaknya.

Aku tak peduli bahwa nanti dia akan menolakku dan membenciku, yang penting aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Dan aku sangat tidak menyangka bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

"jongsukie! Apa kau menunggu lama ?" tanya seseorang yang kini tepat berdiri didepan ku sambil membawa dua buah minuman kaleng.

Aku mempoutkan bibirku, lalu menatap namjachingu pura-pura marah. "nde, kenapa kau lama sekali sih, kau tidak tau aku kan sangat haus dan lagi pantatku keram karena harus menunggumu."

"mianhae, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan chagiya..." ucap Woobin yang kini duduk disebelahku.

"urusan apa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya, aku sungguh penasaran urusan apa yang membuatnya begitu lama, padahal hanya membeli minimuan saja.

"urusan dengan menegerku, aku hanya ingin tau apakah jadwalku sibuk atau tidak. Kan kalau tidak sibuk aku bisa terus berada disisimu chagiya." Jawabnya yang membuat pipiku memerah.

Diapun memberikan minuman itu kepadaku, namun aku tak menerimanya "wae minumannya tidak kau ambil?" tanya Woobin heran.

"bukain dulu minumannya." Jawabku manja. Woobin hanya tersenyum lalu membukakan minumannya kemudiannya menyerahkannya kepadaku, dan akupun meminumnya sampai habis.

Jongsuk pov end

.

Jongsuk memberikan minumannya yang telah habis kepada Woobin, Woobinpun mengambil kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong itu lalu mebuangnya di tong sampah yang tepat berada di sebelah bangku yang mereka duduki sekarang.

"ayo sekarang kita pergi..." ajak Woobin yang sudah berdiri

"Binnie gendonggg..." kata Jongsuk manja, sedangakan Woobin hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Namja chingunya yang sangat manja. Woobinpun berjongkok dan Jongsuk segera naik kepunggung Woobin.

Jongsuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Woobin dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Woobin. Merekapun pergi menuju mobil mereka, setelah samapi Woobin membuka pintu mobil lalu memasukkan tubuh Jongsuk yang sedang tertidur dengan hati-hati.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Jongsuk Woobin menutup pintu mobilnya, dan berjalan kearah pintu yang satunya, Woobin masuk kedalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Woobin menatap kearah Jongsuk yang tertidur sangat pulas, dan meliahat wajah kelelahan sang kekasih.

Woobin mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Jongsuk mengusapnya dengan lembut. Woobin memajukan tubuhnya kearah Jongsuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Woobin memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir plum Jongsuk. Woobin melumat bibir Jongsuk dengan lembut agar Jaongsuk tidak terganggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Woobin melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mencium kening Jongsuk. Woobin menjaukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jongsuk, kemudian menyalakan sportnya lalu melajukan sportnya menuju apartement mereka. Semenjak mereka jadian mereka memilih tinggal bersama dan membeli sebuah apartement.

Woobin yang sudah sampai segera memakirkan mobilnya, setelah benar-benar terpakir Woobin keluar dari mobilnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu yang satunya dan membukanya, woobin menggendong Jongsuk bridal Style,karena jongsuk masih tertidur sehingga Woobin tak tega untuk mebangunkan kekasihnya.

Woobin berjalan mamasuki gedung tempat apartementnya berada.

.

.

pintu Apartement Woobin sudah kelihatan, namun tiba-tiba Jongsuk terbangun. "apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Jongsuk dengan suara parau dan mengucek matanya membuatnya benar-benar terlihat sangat cute.

"hmm sebentar lagi kita sampai." Jawab Woobin tersenyum sangat lembut. Jongsuk menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Woobin dan menghirup bau maskulin yang sangat disukainya.

Woobin telah sampai didepan pintu apartement dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu, namun tak bisa karena dirinya masih menggendong Jongsuk. " Jongsukie chagi bisakah kau membukakan pintunya?" pinta Woobin

"emm tapi ada syaratnya...?"

"apa itu Jongsukie Chagi...?"

"poppo..." Woobin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lalu segera memberikan ciuman pada kekasih tercintanya ini.

CUPPP

"tuh sudah, sekarang buka pintunya."

Jongsuk segera membuka pintu apartementnya, lalu kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Woobin. Woobinpun segera masuk kedalam karena cuaca sudah melai terasa dingin. Woobin berjalan keruang santai lalu meletakkan tubuh Jongsuk kesofa.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Jongsuk, woobin duduk di sebelah Jongsuk dan Jongsuk langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya. Sedangkan Woobin menyalakan TV dan mencari acara yang menurutnya menarik.

"haahhh..." hela Jongsuk

"wae...?" tanya Woobin smbil mengusap kepala Jongsuk yang berda dibahunya.

"cape..." jawab Jongsuk manja

"mau kupijat...?"

"jinjja..." tanya Jongsuk yang mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongsuk. Woobin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "kau berbaliklah." Perintah Woobim dan Jongsuk segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Woobin, sedangkan Woobin segera memijat Jongsuk karena ia tahu Jongsuk hari sangat lelah.

Namun saat Jongsuk sedang enaknya merasakan pijatan Woobin, Woobin malah berhenti membuat Jongsuk bingung. " kenapa berhenti Binnie? Dan mengapa kau menatapku tajam begitu?" tanya jongsuk yang membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Woobin.

"aku tidak suka kau memegang Yeoja itu!" jawab Woobin

"Yeoja mana ?" bingung Jongsuk karena dia tidak pernah merasa memegang tangan seorang Yeoja.

" Yeoja yang kau genggam tanganya saat sedang kau sedang bermain di Running man tadi."

"ohh maksudmu Hyorin."

"ckck jadi kau senang menggenggam tangan Yeoja itu!" ucap Woobin marah karena cemburu, sedangkan Jongsuk yang mendengar nada bicara Woobin jadi kesal juga.

"yaa! Aku juag tidak suka saat kau memeluk Jong Kook Hyung!"

"aku memeluknya itu kan karena ingin melindungimu agar kau tidak tertangkap oleh Jong Kook Hyung! Dan bisa kabur."

"aku juag sama aku menggenggam tangan Hyorin karena agar kami tak tertangkap dan Tim kita bisa bertahan!"

"namun akhirnya tertangkap jugakan." Sinis Woobin

"kau menyebalkan, aku tak mau bicara lagi denganmu lagi!" ucap Jongsuk ngambek dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sedangkan Woobin tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan memilih menatap kembali ke Televisi. Beberapa menit kemudian suasana masih sepi dengan aura yang kurang mengenakkan. Dan sekarang sudah satu jam mereka saling diam, Jongsuk yang sudah tak tahan dengan suasana begini memanggil Woobin.

"Binnie..." panggil Jongsuk namun tidak mendapat balasan dari Woobin.

"Binnie-ah kau masih marah ?" dan lagi-lagi Woobin tidak membalas dan tetap menatap ke Televisi.

"Binnie-ah mianhae aku janji takkan memegang tangan Yeoja atau namja lain lagi, tapi kau berhentilah marah aku tak tahan bila terus marahan seperti ini." Ucap Jongsuk menatap Woobin dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap untuk mengeluarkan air matanya, karena Woobin tak juga mentapnya.

"hiks sukkie benar-benar minta maaf, Binnie..." tangis Jongsuk, sedangkan Woobin menghela napasnya karena dia takkan bisa tahan kalau sudah namja yang dicintainya menangis.

"ne, Binnie memafkan Sukkie, tapi suki berhentilah menangis karena itu akan membuat hatiku menjadi sakit." Ucap Woobin yang sekarang menatap Jongsuk dan mengahapus air mata namja chingunya, kemudian mengecup kedua mata Jongsuk dan turun kehidung mancung Jongsuk mengecupnya juga, dan turun kebibir plum Jongsuk dan mencimnya dengan lembut.

Woobin melepaskan ciumannya, "sekarang sudah sore kau mandilah, aku akan membuat makanan dulu." Kata Woobin, Jongsuk pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah kearah kamar mereka. Sedangkan Woobin berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat makan malam mereka.

Cklek

Jongsuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan Woobin lalu masuk kedalam, namun dia bukannya menuruti perintah Woobin untuk segera mandi, Jongsuk malah merebahkan dirinya diranjang King sizenya dan memejamkan matanya.

...

Woobin yang sudah selesai membuat makan malamnya, pergi kekamar nya dan Jongsuk, dan apa yang dia dapati kekasihnya sedang tertidur diranjang dan tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk segera mandi. Woobin mendekati ranjang, " sukkie ireona ..." ucap Woobin dan menepuk lengan Jongsuk.

"sebentar lagi Binnie, Sukkie masih nagntuk."

"aish cepat bangun dan segera mandi atau kau mau aku marah lagi!" Jongsuk yang mendengarnya segera bangun dan meleset kekamr mandi, dan sekarang terdengar bunyi shower dari kamr mandi. Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka dan muncul sebuah kepala yaitu kepala siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongsuk. "Binnie tak ikut mandi ?" tanya Jongsuk mentap polos ke Woobin.

Woobin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, dan Woobinpun ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dan sekarang bukan bunyi suara air lagi terdengar tapi suara desahan yang cukup keras.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Woobin membuka pintu kamarnya dan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan, padahal dia dan Jongsuk ingin makan di meja makan, namun tak jadi karena insiden dikamr mandi tadi, hingga membuat Jongsuk tak bisa berjalan.

Woobin berjalan keranjang lalu meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja yang berda di samping ranjang. Woobin mengambil makanan makanan tersebut dan menyuapi Jongsuk yang bersanadar di kepala ranjang dan Woobin juag ikut memakan makanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan yang dibawa Woobin tadi sudah habis. Woobinpun keluar dari kamar menju kedapur lalu mencuci bekas piring dan gelas yang mereka pakai tadi, dan juag alat-alat yang digunakannya untuk memasak tadi.

Setelah semuanya sudah beres Woobin segera kemabali ke kamarnya kemudian merebahkan dirinya disamping Jongsuk dan memeluk namjachingunya.

Jongsuk mebalas pelukan Woobin dan merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang Woobin. Woobin menusap-usap kepala Jongsuk. " Sukkie-ah..." panggil Woobin

"hmm.." guman Jongsuk

"aku memiliki hadiah untukmu."

Jongsuk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Woobin dan menatap Woobin penasaran. "hadaiah apa?" tanya Jongsuk antusias

"coba kau lihat keatas." Jongsuk segera menuruti perintah Woobin untuk melihat keatas kelangi-langit kamrnya, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"aku tak melihat apa-apa Binnie-ah."

"kau hitunglah satu sampai tiga." Jongsuk kembali menuruti perkataan Woobin diapun mulai menghitung.

"han, dhul, shet..." hitung Jongsuk dan seketika itu juga lampu dikamarnya mati, membuat ruangan menjadi gelap. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dilangit-langitnya, Jongsuk tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba gambar dirinya muncul dilangit-langit kamarnya, ada fotonya yang sedang tersenyum, saat dia sedang mempoutkan bibir, saat dia tertidur, fotonya saat dia dan Woobin dikedai ramen, dan masih banyak lagi foto-foto yang lainnya.

Dan Jongsuk kembali dibuat terkejut karena setelah tadi menampilkan foto-fotonya sekarang sebuah tulisan yang membautnya menangis bukan tangis kesedihan melainkan tangis bahagia. "Bi-Binnie kau serius...?" tanya Jongsuk denga air mata yang masih mengalir.

Woobin menatap Jongsuk lembut lalu sebelah tangannya membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang ternyata didalamnya sebuah cincin. "tentu saja aku serius, Lee Jong suk Would You marry me?"

Air mata Jongsuk semakin deras mengalir, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Woobin akan melamarnya, karena Jongsuk pernah berpikir mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa menikah karena hubungan meraka yang masih tabu di masyarakat.

Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang Woobin melamarnya dan itu sungguh membuatnya bahagia, Jongsuk tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi dan hanya mengangukan kepalanya menerima lamaran Woobin.

Woobin segera memeluk tubuh Jongsuk erat dan di balas Jongsuk tak kalah eratnya. "Saranghae Lee Jong suk."

"nado saranghae Kim Woobin."

Woobin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mentap Jongsuk yang juga menatapnya, Woobin mendekatkan kepalanya ke Jongsuk menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka. Woobin meluamt bibir plum Jongsuk lembut tidak ada nafsu diantara ciuman mereka yang ada hanya cinta.

Woobin melepaskan ciumanya kemudian kembali memeluk Jongsuk erat , hingga mereka tertidur dengan posisi yang saling berpelukan, dan diwajah tidur mereka tergambar ekspresi bahagia.

END

cerita ini terinsfirasi saat Baek selesai nonton Running man epesode 138 dan di situ banyak banget moment Woosuknya, dan Baek paling suka saat bagian pas di kolam renang, nah disitu Woobin posesif banget jagain Jongsuk biar ga jatuh. dan lagi saat Jongsuk dikalahkan ama Gary kalo ga salah, Jongsuk jatuh kekolam dan Woobin langsung ngehampiri Jongsuk. dan Baek benar-benar tambah cinta ama tu Coupleeeeee. sekian dulu dari baek sampai ketemu dicerita yang lainnya. jangan lupa tinggalin review yah bye-bye


End file.
